


PDA: A Lesson to Alistair Theirin

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: A Warden and his Assassin [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oghren and Sten are there too but they don't speak, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you two...not have any shame at all?"</p><p>Gideon turned his head from between Zevran's knees. Zevran sat on the log above him, playing with his hair, while the human casually sharpened a dagger. "Why do you ask?" he said, equally casually, as if he was asking the most ridiculous question in Thedas.</p><p>(alternatively titled: Alistair, gay people can be affectionate too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA: A Lesson to Alistair Theirin

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing. I like Alistair well enough, but he seems like the kinda LGBTQ ally who is like "I support you and everything but...not so close to me please???"
> 
> This can still be read by people who like him though. It takes place somewhee in between main plot quests, but before the endin push.The Warden is, as always, Gideon Cousland.

"Do you two...not have any shame at all?"

Gideon turned his head from between Zevran's knees. Zevran sat on the log above him, playing with his hair, while the human casually sharpened a dagger. "Why do you ask?" he said, equally casually, as if he was asking the most ridiculous question in Thedas.

"Why-"

"Let them be," Morrigan interjected, seeming almost amused, "If he choses to lay with the assassin, let him.’Twill be his death."

"I think companionship found during times of war is sweet," Leliana said kindly, eliciting a smile from Gideon and a grin from Zevran.

“I suppose you’re right...” Alistair conceded, as was his way, “But must you be so...”

“...Open about your affections?” Wynne supplemented, and Alistair nodded in agreement.

Gideon chuckled, “Have we offended your delicate sensibilities, Alistair?”

“Oh, how we wrong him every day!” Zevran said, in some mockery of a regretful tone, looking down to share a smirk with his partner, “I am so sorry for this grievous offense.”

Alistair jutted his lip out, and scratched at the ground, picking up dirt in his nails, “That’s not what I meant and you know it. I’m just not use to...”

“The world does not only accommodate you, my friend. Our behavior does not need to please you. Nor do you need to understand it. If it displeases you, by all mean, leave.”

Zevran’s comment along with Alistair’s reaction actually managed to make Morrigan laugh. Wynne and Leliana tittered behind the back of their hands, and Oghren spluttered a chuckle behind his ale. Even Sten’s eyebrow raised in what could be considered amusement.

“Alright, alright,” Alistair grumbled, looking studiously at the fire, “I get it. Carry on then.”

“I am so glad we have your approval, Alistair. I can now sleep well all night,” Gideon teased, tilting the dagger in his hand at the man.

“Well, that sounds like a challenge to me!”

The noble chuckled and there was a collective groan from everyone else. Gideon returned to his task with another breathy laugh, and the evening went on as normal.

(Though Zevran did manage to wink at Alistair when he leaned up to kiss Gideon that night).•

**Author's Note:**

> The ending seems weak, I like the dialouge, I think.


End file.
